“Hook-and-loop” fasteners are used in diverse applications such as automotive trim. These fasteners typically include two generally flat components attachable and detachable to and from face abutting relation with one another. The loop or “female” fastener component is of a textile fabric construction, generally having a fabric ground layer with a plurality of relatively flexible pile-type loops extending outwardly from one face of the ground layer. The hook or “male” component may be of an extruded or molded plastic construction having any of various forms of relatively stiff, molded or extruded hook-shaped elements extending in upstanding relation from one face of a ground layer, or may also be of a textile fabric construction similarly having a fabric ground layer with a plurality of hook-shaped elements upstanding from one face of the ground layer. In use, the hook and loop faces of the fastener components grippingly engage one another when pressed together in face abutting relation by penetration of the hook-shaped elements of the hook component into the loops at the opposing face of the loop component. The engagement between the hook and loop faces of the two components resists separation thereof until a threshold force is exerted on one component in a peeling-like fashion.
In many applications, stiff backing layers are desired. For instance, in hook-and-loop” fasteners, the loop component includes a knitted layer having a series of protruding loops attached to a backing layer. The current practice to stiffen a backing layer involves the application of a coating that includes a number of precursor chemicals. Examples of such coatings include acrylic coatings, urethane coatings, and the like. Moreover, these coatings can include a variety of undesirable chemicals such as formaldehyde. While this prior art technique is effective, it creates a number of secondary issues. For example, coatings often result in a diminished fastening efficacy in hook-and-loop fasteners. The application of chemicals is difficult to control, not always uniform, and can lead to expensive waste stream management. From an environmental standpoint, alternative designs that do not use formaldehyde may be advantageous.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fabrics used in hook-and-loop fasteners.